¿Que es este hechizo?
by morgianamy
Summary: Una misión en la que un mago por despecho le hara un hechizo oscuro a lucy, el cual pondra la amistad o el amor en su mayor limite. la amistad es fragil- decia el chico, mirando a lucy- y cuando lo veas por ti mima desearas lo que yo, no hay nada que hacer te lo hare sentir por ti misma, oidia, mañana y todos los siguientes dias a las 8 de la noche, rogaras por ello../ Lemoon NALU


¿QUE ES ESTE HECHIZO?

Esta historia tendrá a los personajes con la personalidad un poco diferente, no habran esas interminables pelas de gray con Natsu ( porque me aburren), happy hablara cuando sea necesario mostrándose maduro y divertido, erza no será tan gruñona, y algunos otros cambios, pero ya los verán, ojalas les guste y si tiene ideas u otras cosas que quieran decirme lo aceptare.

P. D; esta historia será lemmon en su mayoría aunque no lo aparente, quise hacer una historia así, eso si saldrá dentro de dos capítulos más porque primero hay que explicar cómo llegamos a eso y que es lo que hara Natsu y como lo enfrentara….disfruten la lectura.

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN MAGO EXILIADO**

**¿Atrapar a un mago exiliado de un gremio? que misión más extraña** \- decía lucy viendo la hoja entre sus manos que anteriormente estaba colgado en el tablón de misiones del gremio de fairy tail.

**Aver aver**\- decía Natsu a su lado- **wooow la recompensa es súper alta, es la más alta que he llegado a ver hasta podría ser una misión clase S, ¿lo crees, lo crees?-** le seguía diciendo natsu al lado de su compañera, con una cara de emoción irremplazable.

**Sii, la recompensa es alta, lo que quiere decir que el mago no es un simple mago, pero lo más importante….Mira- san.!- **grita lucy, dirigiendo a la barra del gremio, sentándose al frente de mira que estaba atendiendo- **Mira- san, mira esta misión, ¿como es que un mago es exiliado del gremio? Acaso lo expulsan o cómo?-** le dice lucy enseñándole la hoja de la misión a mira y planteándole su duda.

**Aaa, no son dos cosas diferentes lucy , una expulsión del gremio es cuando el maestro expulsa al mago por diferentes razones, pero aunque lo expulsen el mago puede entrar a otro gremio con normalidad, pero un mago exiliado es más complicado, por que si exilian a un mago eso quiere decir que está en la lista de los "buscados", lo que significa que nunca mas podrá ser aceptado a entrar en ningún otro gremio, un mago exiliado es prácticamente un mago oscuro-** termina de decir mira con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Qué? –** dice lucy con cara de terror en su rostro, lo que acababa de decir mira no era cualquier cosa era bastante temible ser un mago exiliado pero…- p**ero mira- san ¿cómo se llega a convertir en un mago exiliado?-** pregunta nuevamente lucy a la camarera detrás de la barra

**Ettto.. eso es bastante sencillo, hay muchas razones-** decía tranquilamente mira con un dedo en su rostro colocando una cara pensativa, cuando pensó en las razones más obvias las empieza a enumerar-** la primera podría ser por herir al maestro del gremio o matarlo, la segunda podría ser hacer algo imperdonable y la tercera razón podría ser por matar a un compañero del mismo gremio- **decía mira a lucy quien la escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que ella decía, y mientras más hablaba, mas terrorífica se le hacia la misión.

**Interesante-** dijo repentinamente Natsu que estuvo todo el rato que mira y lucy hablaban en silencio – **entonces está decidido haremos esta misión- **dijo Natsu chocando su puño en su otra mano- **vamos lucy- **dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez se levando y la agarro de la mano para que ella también se levantara

**No nooo noo quiero da mucho miedo- **decía lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

**Eso es lo emocionante- **dijo Natsu cada vez más entusiasmado, y empezando a correr a su casa- **happy nos vamos de misión, lucy te esperamos en la estación.-** y su voz cada vez sonaba más lejana

**Aye.!**\- responde el pequeño gato azul volando detrás de chico pelirrosa

**Espera espera espera…!- **gritaba Lucy cosa que fue inútil ya que Natsu ya no estaba en el gremio se había ido hace algunos minutos**\- está loco….aa cierto- **se dijo lucy a sí misma recordando que todavía podría sobrevivir a esa misión** – erza..! ayúdame- **dijo lucy a su amiga pelirroja que estaba en una mesa del gremio comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresa- **vamos a una misión súper peligrosa, ven conmigo por favor..**

Erza al escucharla sobre que trataba la misión la encontró bastante peligrosa como había dicho la rubia, así que sin pensárselo acepto y se encamino a la salida del gremio-** gray tú también vienes.! Nos vamos de misión- **grita la pelirroja desde las puertas del gremio al chico pelinegro que estaba conversando con cana.

**Que? Por qué tengo que ir?- **responde el chico sentado y con cara de de fastidio

**Por supuesto, ¡porque somos un equipo!- **dice erza orgullosa y poniendose en marcha por sus cosas a la estación con lucy detrás de ella, la rubia mucho más aliviada de que ellos estuvieran.

**Aaa aaa aaa-** dice gray resignándose y poniéndose de pie**\- que fastidio- **y con esas últimas palabras se dirige a las puertas de gremio para ir de misión con ellas y seguramente también Natsu y happy.

**Se queja pero igual va**\- dijo cana mientras lo veiai marcharse, y tomando de su cerveza- **pero que raro, que significara esta carta?- **dijo ella al ver la carta que había salido sobre su mesa …

Después de 30 minutos lucy, erza, gray llegaron a la estación de magnolia, con su equipaje ya preparado, al llegar vieron a Natsu con happy ya esperándolos y con una cara de emoción inocultable

**Cuanto tardan**\- decía Natsu acercándose a sus compañeros de gremio-** y por qué esta gray aquí?- **dice Natsu con cara de molesto por ver a gray **– y ponte ropa….pevertido- **dice Natsu

**Que?- **contesta gray buscando su polera y a la vez contestándole**\- ¿de quién crees que es la culpa de que este aquí?- **dice el también molesto

**Nadie te invito- **contesta retante Natsu.

**Ehh?..! para que sepas…- **contesta gray cabreado y colocándose su polera que había encontrado por milagro, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que lucy hablo antes.

**Ya ya ya, el tren llego- **dice lucy agarrando a ambos y haciéndolos subir al tren, erza y happy iban detrás de ella

**Son unos niños- **dice happy siguiéndolos

**Toda la razón- **le responde erza.

Y así fue como se dio comienzo a la mision, en la cual cuatro chicos y un gato, se adentraran en busca de un mago exiliado, o más bien un mago oscuro, que por ciertas razones su gremio lo busca.

Lo que sería una mision normal traería las consecuencias que hará que este equipo se fortalezcan o se destruya, podrán estos magos aceptarse y conocer a su compañero por lo que es…..podrá Natsu lidiar con lo que se avecina y podrán controlar a Lucy.

El tren comenzó a moverse, Natsu acostado en un silla mareado, lucy viendo por la ventana y gray y erza conversando en donde le explicaba la mision a gray.

**EN OTRO LADO**

En la entrada de una cueva oculta en el bosque se encontraba un mago de cabello verde oscuro y rizado, casi como algas que corría por todo su cabeza, como una melena y ojos verdes claros tan hermosos que deslumbraban en la oscuridad, se halla observando una pulsera en su mano derecha que tenía letra /R/ colgada en ella.

**Rosettte- **dice el en un suspiro con ojos tristes y a punto de lágrimas , después de decir aquellas palabras se abraza fuertemente las piernas y se queda dentro de esa cueva como refugio.

La mision se da comienzo…


End file.
